Just Something
by Mikadaphne28
Summary: Generally, I got bored and created this. For Blowhole haters too. Enjoy!


**Just Something (JulienXDoris)**

"Be serious, Sel." The blue eyed woman frowned at the other sitting across from her.

"I am, okay?" Selena giggled and placed the plastic cup she had been cradling on the polished hardwood of the coffee table. "I mean, come on, Doris. Did you really like Kowalski?" The two were in a plush Irish bar, but it was still bright out, so there was hardly anybody aside from the friendly but quiet bartender and a drunk guy. Neither would bother the girls and they were free to talk.

"He's a friend. Of course I would."

"But, you went out with him. Even though you knew that I loved him?"

"Selena," Doris sighed and placed her cup down, "I'm really sorry. I just didn't know what I was thinking then. I mean, the guys really brought Francis back and I just wanted to thank him and I remembered-"

"Dee, please. I told you you're forgiven. I really do understand your need for company."

The blonde frowned and shook her head. "It was not comfort, okay?"

"Right..." Selena drawled slowly and looked away, feeling a little uncomfortable at the moment. She could feel her friend open her mouth again and she turned back to her with a smile. "I get it, Dee. I understand. You don't need to keep apologizing."

"But I feel so guilty, Sel! I mean, I knew you two were, close, but I just went ahead and..." She sighed and bowed her head. Selena smiled sadly and placed a hand on her friend, making her look up at her.

"Well, it's not his fault he's a remake of Justin Timberlake. I mean, it's not everyday someone like him comes into your life. Chances of having another JT is actually 7 to a billion, but still." At this, both ladies burst out giggling.

"Oh JT..." The two cooed heavenly, looked at each other and giggled again.

"Speaking of singers," Selena grinned, placed her elbows on her knees and leaned forward, "how's Julien?"

Doris was currently sipping from her cup at the moment and she choked on the semi warm liquid. Selena's grin grew and the other wiped the liquid from her mouth and stared at her friend like she was crazy.

"Huh? What?"

"Um, the Madagascan rock star who seems to take a special interest in having you at every single one of his concerts?"

"Uh...oh, uh, yeah, about that...um..."

"What? Do you like him?"

"He's nice..."

"Nice?" Selena repeated with a strangled laugh. "Really?"

"Is there something specific I should say about him?"

"Nahhhh...Unless?"

"Unless what?"

"Do you like him or not?"

"Come on, Selena. I'm practically you with yellow hair and blue eyes. I like everyone just as much as you do."

"But, he likes you."

"Of course he would," the lady did a double take, "wait what? What do you mean _like_?"

"The guy doesn't just invite normal people to his concerts."

"I'm a 'groupie' of Dennis Sinclair. He's probably trying to win me over to his side. Less fans for Den Sin, less popularity and more for Julien."

Selena raised a finger to object but she lowered it slowly when the words registered into her brain. Doris raised a brow at her but inside she was feeling far from prideful. It just hurt to know that she was being used like this. However, before she could get up and go to the bathroom to 'relief' herself, Selena shook her head.

"He's like that sometimes, Dee, but I swear, he really does like you. He wouldn't do that to you. And that's what I love about the guy. He's loyal to people he really likes."

"And how would you know? He's an actor too, you know."

"In case you haven't noticed, and I'm like 'why are you so blind, Dee', he doesn't just give gifts to people."

"Gifts?"

"I recall that you received a package containing a 5 carat sapphire clasp bracelet just two days ago?" Doris's eyes went wide in shock and she almost dropped the cup in her hand.

"How'd you know it was from him?"

"Ha!" Selena jumped up and pointed at her. "I knew it! I knew IT! I SAW the card! Ha! And I caught you!" Doris turned bright red and clasped her necklace with a frown.

"I can't believe you read the card..."

"Come. Awn. It was screaming at me to read the moment I saw," Selena clasped her hands together and rolled her eyes to the sky, "'to my beloved Doris'." Doris coughed and licked her lips, hating her pale skin at the moment since her best friend could see her blush clearly. "I am practically jumping here, Dee! How could you hide this from me? I'm your best girl friend! And why do you keep doubting him?"

The blonde directed her eyes to the ground and murmured under her breath. "Franz..."

"Please. Like I'd let your brother ruin your chances with your one true love."

"Selena, we haven't even-"

"Would you at least go out on one official date with him? I'm sure it'll be fun."

"And how would you know? You hardly hang out with him either. Don't tell me you went out with him."

"Actually," the Asian tapped her lip and looked at the ceiling with a pout, "now that I think of it, I think it was a date. But, nah."

"So," Doris smirked at her friend and crossed her arms, "we're even now?"

"Yeah," Selena rolled her eyes and turned back to her, "well, will you go out with him?"

"Franz won't-"

"Damn Francis. I'm boss. Not your brother."

"I don't think he's going-"

"I am your brother's boss, lady. He does nothing to you, or you boyfriend-"

"Friend." Doris interrupted her, pouting at the name. "We're just friends. One date won't make us a couple."

"Boyfriend," Selena ignored the glare-blush on the other's face, "or your date. If he wants to, he'll have to talk to me."

"Now, that's going to be a miracle. You seem to be high strung around him nowadays."

"And why wouldn't I be? My first best and true friend, a murderer? Do you think I'll accept that?"

"Well..." Doris let out a deep sigh and leaned back on the chair. "I still can't believe it."

"And he has the guts to tell me to back off. Back off? Does he want me to tear his hair out?"

"Again?" Doris giggled and watched her friend thinking of a plot to get back at her brother. "at the rate you're going, you're going to get him bald."

"Do I look like I care? How dare he do this without my permission."

"Um, he's Francis Delphi? Heir to the institution empire? He has to? And uh, well, he's a guy."

"So is my brother, but does that stop me from ordering him around? And what is with this 'sexist' thing the boys have going on? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't do things. For heaven's sake, their mothers made them. And they're freaking females. How dare them. I swear, if I get them all in one room, I will beat them senseless. No mercy! They will cry and beg at my hands for their freedom, but I will not do that!"

Doris laughed and raised a hand.

"Can I get a copy of that footage?"

"No wait." Selena slowly smirked and tapped her fingertips together as she leaned back against her chair. "I have a better idea..."

"And that would be?"

"You know how I'M," she placed a delicate hand over her chest and grinned at Doris, "the trusted one?"

"Yeah?"

"And I know everything about our dear brothers? All their dirty little secrets, their deepest embarrassments and their darkest fears?"

"Oh my." Doris blinked at her. "You can't be serious."

"I love being the evil one." She then burst out into evil laughter, earning a head shake from Doris, glad that the pub was empty.

"And people want to know why and how you and Francis are best friends in the first place. Oh Selena. Only I know how dark your mind is." Selena paused in her laughter, though she was giggling somewhat.

"Please. Everyone has a dark side. Besides, we have the same interests, and at the same time, we don't. It's that simple." Doris rolled her eyes and snorted lady-like.

"For you nerds." Selena grinned widely and held up a hand.

"Proud Nerd Here! Holla!" Doris snorted again.

"No wonder you and Kowalski are so compatible. You're both giant geeks of the Science world. I'm not surprised that the reason why Franz and Kowalski always fight is to get you to side with whoever's 'superior'."

Doris jumped when Selena slammed her hands on the table. "They're what?!"

"Oh oh." Doris slid lower in her seat as Selena got to her feet and glared down at her.

"They're," she growled darkly under her breat, "what?"

"It's the competition, remember?"

"I THOUGHT they told me it was OVER."

"Uh..." She jumped again when Selena punched the table and stormed off angrily.

"I'm going to murder those two assholes! They're not going to walk for a next week!"

"I was never here..." Doris whispered to the booth before scuttling away.

* * *

_**Guys, I really love the fact that you're reading and all, but could you help me out? If you have any ideas at all for one shots; pairings, situations, even words (yes, I base stories on words or phrases), please tell me. Hey, if you also want me to do fanfics or one shots for other fandoms (that I like, everything's on my profile, or you can just ask me), I'll gladly do them. I'm currently working on a NCIS story (Tim McGeeXOC), Regular Show (BensonXOC), Kung Fu Panda: Legends Of Awesomeness (CraneXOC), Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.(Father daughter fluffy story)...anyways, just working on them, setting the plot and whatnot. Please help me out and send me ideas. I love you all! Mwah! :DDD**_

_**PS. I'll even do one shots of your OCs or your stories...if I've read them...;), you would know. I always review...sometimes. XD**_

_**PSS. This was a drabble, wasn't it? And could somebody also explain to me what a drabble means...XP I am so great sometimes.**_

_**Layla :D**_


End file.
